Lessons
by Evilboo
Summary: Junjou Romantica: lessonHello guys, I don’t really know where I want this story to go so, I’m just playing around and seeing where it goes, I’ve got writers block on my other JR story. Thanks for reading and as always pls review.
1. CHAPTER 1

**Junjou Romantica: lesson****Hello guys, I don't really know where I want this story to go so, I'm just playing around and seeing where it goes, I've got writers block on my other JR story. Thanks for reading and as always pls review.**

Misaki stood and continued to read the book he was holding. 'Now then' he thought, 'I wasn't expecting that.' The young man placed the book on the pile that he took it off of and ventured around the apartment. It was a large complex building and Misaki had invited himself into the pent house. He was supposed to start his first lesson with the great author, Usami Akihiko, however, he couldn't find him and settled with snooping around while he waited, which is when he found the BL written under a pen name.

Misaki hadn't expected the author to be that kind of persuasion, but hell, who was he to talk, he liked guys too. After what felt like an eternity, Misaki finally gave up and headed to the master bedroom to find the lazy author. He knocked on the door ... no answer. He opened the door ... no movement. He slammed the door against the wall.

Finally, the tall, ash blond haired man awoke from his slumber. "Finally," Misaki said with a sarcastic tone, "anyone would have thought you'd died or something. Good thing I came to check." The older man arose slowly looking like death itself.

"Who the hell are you?" he said in a low, smooth and nearly rustic voice.

Misaki's grin grew wider. "What, you don't remember me?" The sarcasm in his voice becoming more recognisable to the tired man. "And here I thought we could have been great friends, but you don't even remember me."

Akihiko rolled his eyes and finally looked at the boy. "You're Takahiro's little brother. Why are you here? How did you even get in?"

"Oh my, you really do have a terrible memory. My brother asked you to tutor me and you said 'I can only do Thursday'. Well, today's Thursday. As for how I got in, I know your codes and you forgot to lock your front door. You should really be careful; I mean, anyone could just walk in."

Akihiko looked at the boy some more. He really didn't like his attitude. Cocky and confident, probably the worst combination of personality traits. "Kid, give me a reason why I should tutor a little brat like you."

Misaki's head tilted a little and a mischievous smile played on his lips. "It must be hard being in love with someone who's straight." Akihiko's eyes widened slightly. "What would happen to your friendship; if I told my brother the truth?"

At this Akihiko sat up straighter. "Who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing about the relationship between Takahiro and I, so leave it alone."

"I know you're in love with him. I know you don't want him to know. So, I know the reason to why you should tutor me." Misaki turned to face the door and paused. "Shall we get started, teach?" Before he could take another step, he felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him back into the bedroom. Akihiko pushed him down onto the large bed and straddled his hips.

"Don't you presume to threaten me, boy. Things will end badly for you."

"What are you going to do exactly?"

"Teach you a lesson."

Before Akihiko could start anything, Misaki wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled himself forward, getting so close he could feel the authors breath. He looked him directly in the eye. "Go ahead." Then he kissed the older man. Akihiko, shocked by the bold act, couldn't move. Coming to his senses, he pushed the younger boy off and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Akihiko shouted. "Get the hell out. Now." Misaki didn't say anything, he just smiled his winning smile and walked out. Akihiko sat on his bed not knowing what to do with the boy. He didn't want to but he'll have to tutor the kid. He certainly didn't want Takahiro knowing the truth, it would ruin their friendship; and Misaki knew that. He got dressed and headed downstairs and saw the boy on the luxurious sofa, waiting patiently. "I thought I told you to get out?"

"You did, but you didn't specify where. Out your room or the building? So, I thought I would wait here and see."

"Well, now you know. Get out." Misaki didn't move and looked at the author. "Why aren't you leaving? What do you want?"

Misaki stood and walked towards the older man. "I want you to be my tutor. Do that and I promise I will never say a word to Takahiro about you.". He waited for a response but Akihiko just glared at him. Misaki didn't falter though. He wasn't easily scared. He just smiled and waited.

"Thursday's, 5pm, after your school day. I'll teach you but the next time you threaten me, it will be your last time." Misaki nodded.

"Oh, can I have your number? Just so next time, I can text you to remind you of our lessons." Akihiko rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Misaki's phone. The boy gave it to him and the author put in his number, then threw it back to Misaki. He smiled and made his way out the apartment, texting 'Hey teach' to the new number.

Instead of going to his brother's house, he made his way to the club. This club was made of a small group of people. They didn't use their real names here, they used code names. Misaki's name here was Emerarudo meaning Emerald in English and he was the favourite of all their customers. Misaki (Emerarudo) much preferred being there than at home with his brother.

Takahiro used to be kind, loving and compassionate. He changed. After their parents died, he took Misaki in, even against the wishes of their extended family. He loved Misaki and Misaki loved his big brother. 4 years ago, however, he found out his long-standing girlfriend of 9 years had been cheating on him. It was a messy break up, she found out she was pregnant but the child wasn't his. When he first found out about the baby and her cheating, he was willing to forgive her, but when he found out she had a string of lovers behind his back, he broke.

He started drinking heavily, he was acting fine with his friends, 'just a few friendly drinks', to them maybe. But when he walked through the door to Misaki, he was violent. Eventually, Misaki got the job at the club and spent all his free time there. His grades started to slip, he was rarely at home, and now he was working in an escort club, which angered his brother. So Misaki had no real reason to go back home to the only family he had left. He didn't need family if family was just more hurt. He made a point of doing things and getting through life on his own, he didn't need people holding back the new found freedom of adulthood.

As Misaki walked into the club, he greeted his boss. He was a huge man in his 40's, with bulging muscles, clearly visible through his tight long-sleeved top. His face was, well to put it mildly, hideous. His natural facial expression was one of murderous intent and the large scar that stretched from left of his forehead, through his nose and down to the right edge of his chin didn't help. But he was probably the nicest man Misaki knew.

"Hi Dean," Misaki said as he passed. "How are you today?" That winning smile, shining on his beautiful face.

"I'm fine, Misa, but why are you here? I thought you said you needed Thursday's off from now on? Shouldn't you be with your tutor right now?" Dean asked with a disappointed tone.

"The guy was busy, but he did say from now on he would clear his schedule on Thursday's, so see this as helping out the club. And when I say the club, I really mean you, Dean."

"Cute, Misa, very cute." Misaki gave a little curtsy. "You've come here every night for the past 3 weeks. You're allowed a day off."

"Don't worry about me."

"Too bad, I already do. I know why your grades are dropping, Misa, I'm no moron. This job - which includes drinking and staying up till dawn. Go home and get some sleep."

Misaki looked up at his boss. "Can I sleep at your place?" Dean's apartment was above the club and he rarely let anyone stay, Misaki being the exception.

"Fine. Use the shower and sleep on the couch. I've got an old top you can sleep in. I'll come up and wash your uniform later."

"Thanks, Dean, this means a lot." Misaki gave another smile and headed to the apartment. Before settling down to sleep he texted his new tutor 'Sleep well' with a winking face. He received one back in less than a minute. 'Yah, you too.' Misaki smiled at his phone, then fell asleep.

Dean spent most of his time worrying about that boy. He was sweet, good work ethic and loved people. So, what could have happened to make him choose escorting as a career choice? He had thought about asking, but Misaki was so defensive about his personal life. If they talked about anything, it was either school or work. No friends, no family, nothing else. Or maybe it was because he had nothing else. If that was the case, Dean wanted to help, and if it was something worse, he knew he could scare anyone who tried to hurt Misaki. He thought about asking him in the morning. Maybe he'll tell him something? But he won't hound the boy for answers if he didn't want to give them.

Later, he went to his apartment to check on Misaki. The boy had folded his uniform into a neat pile and placed it on top of the washer. Dean threw the dirty clothes in and put it on a quick spin. He went to the living room and saw Misaki in the way too big top, wrapped up in a ball on the sofa. He smiled at the sleeping boy. Under all the tough attitude, he was still just a kid, a kid that needed looking out for, needed protection, needed loving and caring. Dean was willing to give him all of that, if that's what he needed.

He felt a strong feeling of paternal love for Misaki; he wanted to protect him and he wanted to love him. He had never wanted children but Misaki, like always, was the exception.

Dean shook his head to rid him of his thoughts and headed to the closet to retrieve a huge blanket, covering the boy with it. Misaki moved a little, then mumbled something in his sleep, something so sweet that it could have made Dean cry. "Thanks Dad."

In the morning, Misaki awoke, feeling well rested. He had a shower and got dressed in his now clean uniform. He liked staying at Dean's. He liked the feeling of not having to look after himself. Even before Takahiro started to drink, he had always looked after himself, but with Dean, he felt like a he didn't have to everything on his own.


	2. CHAPTER 2

In the morning, Misaki awoke, feeling well rested. He had a shower and got dressed in his now clean uniform. He liked staying at Dean's. He liked the feeling of not having to look after himself. Even before Takahiro started to drink, he had always looked after himself, but with Dean, he felt like a he didn't have to everything on his own.

Misaki opened his phone and looked at his text from last night. Even though it was so simple, it made him smile. He texted the author again. 'Good morning, teach. Hope you dreamed of me.' This time with a winking face, blowing a kiss.

He put his phone away, cooked his boss a nice breakfast and prepared to leave but before he did, Dean walked through the door. "Thanks for everything. I'm going to run to school. I'll see y-" Misaki was interrupted.

"Misa, I'll drive you. Come and eat with me; I can't eat all this on my own." Dean said, settling down at the table. Misaki did as he was told and sat opposite. "So, how are things at school?" Dean started.

"School's been fine, besides my grades, but as you know I'm sorting that." Misaki replied.

"Good, good. What about home?" Misaki looked up from his plate. It was an unsaid rule not to talk about home life. "I mean, you've been spending a lot of time here, and you're more than welcome too, but would your parents approve with you working here so much? Especially if it disrupts your grades."

Misaki looked sad then his sight returned to his plate. He pushed around a piece of egg with his chopsticks. "They died." Dean looked up, horrified. "When I was 8. My older brother raised me."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. How old is your brother? I mean, he must be at least in his late 20's." Dean said trying to keep the conversation on the same track.

"Yeah, he's 28." Misaki mumbled. He didn't like talking about his brother, and he wanted him kept away from his social and professional life. Dean noted his change of attitude and decided it was his older brother causing it.

"It must have been hard, just you and him?" Dean tried.

"We got by." Misaki mumbled again. Dean thought he'd better stop there with the family questions, seeing how it unsettled the boy.

"How about this new tutor? Does he seem like the real deal? I don't want you wasting your money on a conman." Dean asked, now steering the conversation in a different direction.

Misaki smiled a little, remembering their first encounter. "I don't think he'll let me down. As much as I love our chats, I do really need to get to school." Dean smiled, grabbed his coat and keys, and followed Misaki to the car.

Akihiko looked at his phone and laughed a little, if Misaki was going to play that game; he'll play too. 'Maybe, what about you?' He received a text back, 'Well, what do you think teach? Maybe you can ask me at our next lesson.' Akihiko text back 'Very well, I'll see you then.' He left his phone and tried got back to work. However, all he could think about was Misaki. He thought about how cocky the boy was, and how that made seem unbelievably attractive. Akihiko took a big breath and focused on his work.

Takahiro was angry. Misaki hadn't been home for over 3 weeks now. Polishing off another bottle of whisky, Takahiro unsteadily made his way to his little brother's room. Clothes where neatly in there draws and the cupboard was still full of coats and suit attire, but he knew. Takahiro knew Misaki was hiding something. Carelessly, he started pulling things out of draws and throwing them to the ground, another pointless mission of trying to find secrets and hidden clues. Nothing. Like always: nothing.

Takahiro sat in the middle of the disaster he caused and picked up one of Misaki's tops. He pulled it to his face and breathed in deeply. He missed his little brother. The way he smelt, talked, joked, laughed. But those memories where old, before the break up, before the drinking. He knew it was him that caused the change in his brother. He wanted to stop, but whenever he thought about all the horrible things he'd done while drunk, just made him pick up another bottle.

Misaki had to go home - he had to see if his brother was still alive. He made his way to the front door, took out his key, took a deep breath and unlocked the door. He saw Takahiro passed out on a pile of Misaki's clothes. At least this time he hadn't thrown up all over his things. That's happened once or twice. He dragged his brother out of his room and pulled him into the main room.

He was sick of this. Sick of looking after his drunkard brother. He had made the choice of not caring anymore, but seeing Takahiro so pathetic, he wanted it to stop. He wanted his big brother back and the only way of that happening was to stop him from drinking. Takahiro went through all of Misaki's things, so now it was Misaki's turn to go through all of Takahiro's things.

Misaki went through the entire house, collecting every bottle and throwing it in a black bag. It took a good hour to be sure there was nothing else left. Then he went through Takahiro's pockets, took out his phone, wallet and any loose change, so his brother had nothing to buy any more booze. He knew Takahiro would probably lose his temper when he woke up but he didn't care. He didn't want to do this anymore and if Takahiro couldn't quit on his own, then Misaki would forcibly help him.

Once he had finished, Misaki hid his brother's possessions somewhere he would never look: behind the fridge. He then tidied his room and started his homework. When he looked up at the clock it was 01:25am. He rubbed his tired eyes, had a shower and went to bed, leaving his brother where he was. Misaki whipped out his phone. 'Did you really dream of me last night?' Misaki started

'Like I said, maybe. You'll have to come over and ask me to my face, to see if I'm lying.' Akihiko replied.

'Is that an invitation to come by, so late at night? That can only mean one thing...'

'Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't, you'll have to come and see.'

'If I was with you now, what is it we'll be doing? Please, Teach, be gental.'

'If you were here right now, I'll be telling you it's 1am and to go to sleep.' Misaki actually laughed, silently applauding the man.

'Okay, fair enough. Goodnight, Teach. Dream of me.'

'Only if you dream of me.' Misaki smiled once again. He really enjoyed playing with his tutor. He shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

He awoke to a loud bang: Takahiro must have been up. He could hear the shouts of frustration and figured his brother must have realised his missing possessions.

It was times like this he wished he had a lock on his door.

Misaki stayed under his duvet to make it look like he was still sleeping. Takahiro burst through Misaki's bedroom door. "Misaki?" he said with confusion, not expecting to find the sleeping boy.

Misaki arose slowly, making it look like he had just woken up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to his clock to see that it was only 4 in the morning. "What do you want?" Misaki said coldly.

"I... I didn't realise you came home." Takahiro said cautiously.

"Well, I ran out of spare clothes, and I was tired. Takahiro, it's 4 in the morning, what do you want?" Misaki asked again.

Takahiro saddened; he didn't like the way Misaki used his name. It was only a few years ago when he was known as 'Nii-Chan' by his little brother, but now Misaki is so cold towards him. It hurt. "I just came in here to see if I dropped some things."

"Well I didn't see anything when I tidied up the mess you made." Misaki said with some attitude.

Takahiro looked at him, confused, then a wave of realisation sped across his face as he remembered his drunken actions. "I'm sorry, I was..."

"Drunk. Tell me something I don't know." Misaki shrunk back under his covers. "Just get out." Takahiro looked at his little brother then left, shutting the door behind him. He hated that Misaki hated him.

Misaki whipped out his phone as soon as his brother left his room. He texted Akihiko. 'You may want to come over, Teach. Takahiro's going to have a difficult few days.'

Misaki's phone rang almost instantly. "Hello, Teach." Misaki said with some lust in his voice.

"What do you mean Takahiro is going to have a hard time?" Akihiko shouted.

"Aww, you're not calling for me? I feel so violated and used." Misaki said with sarcasm.

"Misaki!" He replayed, harshly.

"I'll only tell you, if you tell me: Did you dream about me last night?" Misaki said, wanting to keep the game up.

"Misaki." Akihiko said a lot calmer this time.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Well, I stole his wallet, phone and all the spare change he had. I mean he would call you himself to help look but I have his phone. I guess he has the landline but still..."

"Let me get this straight. You stole from Takahiro, he now can't find what you stole and wants it back. He doesn't know that you stole it and now you want me to come around and ... do what exactly?"

"I mean, I could be making it all up... just to get you to come round.". The silence on the other line said it all. "Takahiro is an alcoholic, as you well know. I got rid of all the alcohol in the house and stole the things that would allow him to buy more. As I am forcing him to stop drinking, I thought he may need a friend to get him through his detox. You're the only friend he has."

"Having a drink every now and then doesn't make him an alcoholic. Just give his stuff back and everything will be fine."

Misaki was a little surprised to find out that Akihiko didn't know about Takahiro's drinking problem. He was sure his new teacher would have had at least an inkling. But he didn't. "And here I thought you would have jumped at any opportunity to spend time with your crush."

"You promised not to talk about that." Akihiko shouted again, obviously getting frustrated. Misaki laughed at how easy it was to wind him up.

"I said I wouldn't tell my brother: I didn't say anything about teasing you. Get over here and help your friend find his missing things." Misaki hung up, hoping that he'd said enough to get the author to his brothers place. He didn't bother waiting to find out and went back to sleep.

He was woken up again by another loud noise, but this time it was Takahiro storming into his room. Misaki barely had time to sit up before a fist hit his nose. His head rolled a little and he clutched his face, attempting to stop the pain. "Where did you put it?" Takahiro screamed. He grabbed Misaki by his hair and forced him to stand up straight, only to knock him down again with a punch to the jaw, busting the boy's lip. "Where did you put it?" Takahiro leaned his knees into Misaki's stomach and punched, aiming for his face. Eyes, mouth, cheek, nose, chin. Misaki couldn't move, he couldn't cry for help, he couldn't breathe.

"Where is it?" Takahiro asked when he finally stopped the attack. Misaki's head was so heavy, he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. Takahiro left the room and came back with a golf club. "Misaki, where did you put my stuff?" He tried to find his voice; his lips moved slightly but no words. Takahiro used the club. He lifted it over his head and bought it down into Misaki's chest, breaking some of his ribs and winding the boy.

"F-fri-dge." Misaki wheezed out. Takahiro left then came back with his wallet and phone.

"Where are my drinks?" Takahiro demanded.

"I was trying t-to help." Misaki said with much difficulty.

"I don't care!" Takahiro shouted right in Misaki's face. "Where are they now?"

"Gone." Misaki whimpered. "I threw them away."

Takahiro picked up the golf club again, seeing red. Misaki prepared himself for the world of pain. Once it was over, Takahiro left the house to go to the bar. Misaki couldn't move. He was in and out of consciousness, loosing lots of time with each black out.


	3. CHAPTER 3

Finally, his mind cleared but he still couldn't move. The sun was starting to set. He had been there all day. He didn't know what was broken but he couldn't feel his finger in his left hand, he could move his toes however. He leaned all his weight onto his right side and tried to sit up, failing the first time but managing the second time, sitting on the floor and leaning against his bed.

He reached up with his good arm to find his phone on his desk. He didn't know who to ring. He called Dean: no answer. He called again: nothing. It was Sunday, the club was always packed. Akihiko? Well it was probably him who told Takahiro about the stolen stuff, but he didn't really trust him as much as Dean. He called Akihiko without thinking about it too much. He put the phone on speaker so he could hold himself up.

"Hello." The smooth voice said over the phone. "Did you give Takahiro's stuff back?"

So, it was him. Misaki took a slow breath and tried to sound as normal as possible. "Hey, Teach." His voice completely betraying him, he sounded croaky and it hurt to say anything. As he realised this he started crying, silently.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Concern seeped into the authors voice. Misaki tried to speak but he couldn't stop crying. He hung up the phone before his cries became audible. He screamed in pain and frustration. He wanted Dean and he wanted to be gone before Takahiro got back home.

Before a phone call interrupted him, Akihiko was writing more on his new novel. Once Misaki had hung up, he was racing to his car. Misaki sounded terrible and he was sure he could hear what sounded like crying. Misaki had always had a sarcastic way towards him, so to call him out of the blue and crying over the phone definitely set off alarm bells.

It took less than 20 minutes to make it to Takahiro's and Misaki's home. The front door was locked, so Akihiko used the spare key under the mat to open it. He walked in and looked around: it was dark so he turned the main room lights on. "Misaki," he announced, "are you alright?"

He heard a long groan then, "Hey, Teach." He walked to the bedroom and saw Misaki in the dark. He switched on the lights and ran towards the boy.

"Misaki." He panicked, large cool hands going to the boy's face. Misaki winced a little. "What happened to you?"

"Takahiro. He wasn't very happy with me." Misaki managed to say. Akihiko looked confused. There was no way Takahiro would ever do this to anyone, let alone his own brother.

"Misaki, are you sure it was him?" Misaki didn't answer, his head flopped down. He passed out again. The boy was really in terrible shape, Akihiko didn't try to move him. He called for an ambulance instead and let them handle his fragile body.

The ambulance arrived within 10 minutes. Misaki was moved onto the stretcher with great care and loaded into the ambulance. Akihiko followed behind in his car and they reached the general hospital in minutes.

Akihiko ran in, following the paramedics, keeping close to Misaki. The paramedics handed over to the hospital staff and one of them questioned him.

"Can you explain what happened?" A small lady asked in a nurse's uniform.

"I'm not too sure on the details. He called me sounding bad. He couldn't say much, so I drove over and found him awake, sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed all beaten. He didn't say much before he passed out either, which is when I called the ambulance." Akihiko explained as quickly as he could, leaving out the part about Takahiro, for now.

Misaki was taken away for a CT scan, MRI AND X-RAY. The results shook Akihiko to his core. He desperately held back tears while the doctor explained. 5 broken ribs; punctured right lung; left arm broken; left shoulder dislocated; swelling of the right eye; broken nose; fractured jaw; swollen lip and some internal bleeding. The doctors did what they could for now. They had to do emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding and fix the damage to the punctured lung.

Akihiko took himself to the bathroom, leaving Misaki in the good hands of the hospital staff. He locked the bathroom door and cried. He cried for the boy he had unintendedly put in harm's way. He cried for losing a good friend he had once trusted explicitly and for what that meant to lose him. He cried out of guilt for calling Takahiro, telling him about Misaki taking his things. He cried for not believing what the boy had said about his friends drinking problem. After getting everything out of his system, he dried his eyes and went into Misaki's room.

Finally, he was awake. As Akihiko entered the room, Misaki looked up. "Hey, Teach." Misaki said weakly. "Sorry about this, you didn't have to stay."

Akihiko smiled warmly at the boy. "Are you saying you don't want me to stay? I needed to make sure you're okay. I can't have my only student left in the hospital on his own."

Misaki smiled back. "I guess that would be bad for your teaching career. I am sorry. I wanted to get hold of my boss, Dean, but he wasn't answering."

"I don't mind. By the way, the doctors where asking for your insurance details. I'm assuming you don't have a very good one." Misaki gave him a look. "Wait, you do have insurance, right?" Misaki looked down ashamed of his situation and shook his head. Akihiko sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Don't worry about it, I'll cover it."

Misaki looked up at him, eyes wide with shock. "You can't do that. I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered. It's non-negotiable, I'll cover it. Now about this Dean guy, do you want me to call him?" Misaki nodded, opened his phone and gave it to his tutor.

He stepped outside the room, then rang the number. He wasn't sure if he would be awake at 3am but the phone was answered. "Hello, Misa. Sorry I missed your call earlier."

"Hello, I'm Misaki's tutor. He's not in any state to call anyone so I'm calling on his behalf. He's in hospital, and he asked me to call you as he wants you by his side."

"What do you mean he's in hospital?" Panic raising in his voice.

"He was attacked in his home. He tried to call you when he gained consciousness but he couldn't get through, so he called me instead and I called him an ambulance. He's stable now and he's awake."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Dean hang up the phone and Akihiko returned to Misaki's room.

"He's on his way. He shouldn't be long." He said, as he entered the room. Misaki smiled in response, then shut his eyes, feeling tired due to the heavy dose of morphine. Akihiko sat with the boy and waited for Dean to show up. While he waited, he contemplated what had happened over the past 24 hours. Without realising, his hand slipped into Misaki's as he thought. He didn't know what to do and the guilt was eating him up. It was his fault that Misaki was in this state. He wanted to apologise but he didn't know what he could do to make up for his mistake.

It was half an hour before Dean got to the hospital. Akihiko walked down to meet the large man. He wasn't bothered by his appearance, instead, getting straight to the issue and taking him to Misaki's room. "He has fallen asleep again, but that's not surprising: he's been heavily medicated."

"You said he was attacked - what happened?" Dean asked as they reached Misaki's room. The two men stood outside the room, talking in hushed tone as to not wake the sleeping boy.

"Well, he wasn't exactly clear on what happened, but what I do know is that his brother did it."

Dean looked at the author, shocked. "His brother. Did that." His eyes drifted to the window and he looked at Misaki. "That's disgusting. Have you called the police yet?"

"No, I was hoping to get Misaki to talk to one of us first so it wouldn't be so difficult telling a complete stranger, but so far I've had no luck getting him to open up. I thought maybe you would." Dean nodded and walked into Misaki's room. Akihiko stayed outside and sat in one of the waiting areas.

Dean ran his hand through Misaki's hair, waking the boy up. Misaki looked up and smiled at his boss. "Hey." Misaki said, coming out of his sleepy state.

"Hey." Dean said back. "Misa, what happened?"

Misaki looked at his hands. "My brother. Sometimes he loses his temper. This was just one of those times. Except..." Misaki paused. "He wasn't drunk."

"Has he done this before then?" Dean asked feeling horrible that he had never picked up on any signs.

"Only when he drinks, but it's never been anything like this. It was like he just lost all sense. I shouldn't have upset him. It was my fault."

Dean grabbed his shoulders and forced Misaki to look at him. "Misa, this wasn't your fault. If he lost his temper, that's on him. Not you." Misaki went back to looking at his hands. "Misa, this isn't going to be easy on you, but we have to call the police." Tears fell from Misaki's eyes but he nodded. "Okay, I need to go and find your tutor. We'll work this out, Misa. We won't let anything else happen to you."

Dean walked out of the room and went to go and find the author. "This wasn't a one-time thing. He told me that his brother beats him when he drinks. I told him that we need to call the police and he's willing to give a statement, but he need's somewhere to stay. I could put him up for a few days but he'll have to use the sofa."

"It's okay. I have a spare room at my place and he's more than welcome to stay there." Akihiko said. He needed to do something to apologise: at least this was a start.

"Well, that's probably for the best, keeps him away from his brother." Dean said with a little jealously. He wanted to be the one to take care of Misaki, not a man who barely knew him. But if it kept Misaki away from his brother, he over looked it and agreed.

Dean called the police later in the morning to let Misaki get the sleep he needed. Both stayed with him most of the night. Dean kept noticing this look on Akihiko's face but he couldn't place what it was. Anger, guilt, sadness. He was probably just upset with the whole situation, like Dean was.

The police came and took statements from all three of them separately. Dean and Akihiko were taken to the police station to be interviewed, while Misaki was interviewed at the hospital with a social worker keeping notes.

Two officers walked into the room. One stood on the corner of the room, taking notes, and the other approached Misaki. The officer was a thin, tall woman, with a kind smile and a sweet voice. "Hello, Misaki. My name is Detective Koharu. But you can call me Yuna and over there is my partner, Detective Shunji." The male officer nodded in response. "I want to talk to you about what happened. Do you feel comfortable with that?" Misaki just nodded. "Okay. Do you remember how the attack started?"

"I remember everything that happened." Misaki said with a slightly cold undertone.

"Okay, why don't you start from the beginning?" Yuna asked.

Misaki looked at Yuna and took a deep breath. "Well, I came home from school. I hadn't been back in a few weeks: I was trying to avoid my brother. We had gotten into a few bad fights and I needed my space."

"When you say 'fights', what do you mean exactly?" Yuna asked.

"Well, my brother is a drunk. It started four years ago when he broke up with his girlfriend. When he drank, he got violent, and he tended to take his anger out on me. But it was never anything that I couldn't handle. I just got sick of it."

"How would he vent his anger exactly?"

"He would hit me, but only when he was drunk. Sometimes, I provoked him and others he just had a bad day. When it got too much for me, I started working late and did what I could to avoid him. My boss at work let me crash on his sofa more times than I can count. Sometimes, I would just work the whole night and sleep during school."

"So, you'd say the abuse started four years ago, when your brother started drinking? Was there any time before that?"

"No, he was good before. When our parents died, he was the one who took care of me. If I told my younger self what he was like today, I'd never believe myself. He's completely different."

"Okay, going back to the most recent incident. Tell us what happened leading up to the attack."

"Like I said, I hadn't been home in a while. When I came back, it was late afternoon, around 8 o'clock. I found Takahiro in my room. He had rummaged through my bedroom and passed out on the pile of mess he'd made. I dragged him out of my room and put him in the lounge. I was sick of seeing him like that and I wanted my brother back, so I threw all the alcohol in the house out. I also stole his phone and wallet. I also took all the money he had and hid them behind the fridge; somewhere I knew he'd never look. I didn't really know what to expect the next morning."

"Tell me about the morning. What happened after Takahiro woke up?"

"He woke up around 4am: I heard him cursing and throwing things about in the other room. When he came into my room, he seemed shocked. He wasn't expecting me to be home, he was completely sober. He didn't know it was me who took his things, I told him to get out my room and he did."

"Did he find out it was you?" Misaki nodded. "How did that happen? Did you tell him?"

Misaki looked down at his hands. He didn't want to say that Akihiko told him. He was worried about what they might say but he had to tell them the truth. "No, I didn't tell him. I texted my tutor saying that Takahiro was going to have a bad few days. He rang me back."

"Why would your tutor have anything to do with your brother? Did he know that you were having trouble with him?"

"No, he had no idea. They were friends back in school, so I figured that he would help with Takahiro's detox. But it turns out he didn't even realise my brother had a drinking problem. I told him about what I took and he told me to give them back. I didn't think much of it so I just went back to sleep. I think it was Mr. Usami who told Takahiro because next thing I knew I was punched in the face."

"And this was the beginning of the attack?"

"Yes, he punched me in the face; he pulled me up by my hair to get me to my feet then he knocked me to the ground. He got on top of me, his legs stopping me from getting up. He kept hitting my face and asking, well shouting 'where did you put it?' I couldn't answer him: I was in so much pain. He left and came back with a golf club and hit me in the chest. I told him where I put his things. He left to go and get them but when he came back, he was asking where I put his alcoholic drinks. I told him that I threw them out and he picked up the golf club again. He just didn't stop hitting me. I don't know how long it lasted. I don't think he even realised that I passed out. When I came to, he was gone. I kept passing out and coming to throughout the day. I was there all day before I could think straight. I tried calling Dean, my boss, but his phone was off. So, I called Mr. Usami, my tutor, instead. He called the ambulance for me."

"We're interviewing Mr. Akihiko Usami now. Do you think he had any involvement in the attack?"

"No!" Misaki nearly shouted. "He had nothing to do with it. I'm certain. He had no idea about what happened until I called him later." He really didn't want to get Akihiko into trouble.

"Okay, I think that'll do for now. Do you have a recent picture of Takahiro?"

"Yes, there should be one or two back at the house. I don't think I want to go back there just yet though. I'm sorry to be a pain."

"We wouldn't ask you to go back there, actually we would rather you stay away from your house. Do you have anywhere you can go after your released from hospital?"

Misaki thought about it, he didn't want to be a bother. He had no idea who would have him. He couldn't stay on Deans sofa; he knew Akihiko had spare rooms but he didn't want to intrude on his life. He'll have to ask them both when he got a chance. "I think I can sort it."

"Okay, just let us know when you're settled in, we would like to stay in touch with us if that's okay." Misaki nodded and Yuna smiled. She motioned to her partner and they both left. Misaki sighed heavily.

He didn't like being on his own, he forced him to think about what happened. During the entire interview he had held back his tears but now there was no one here to stop him from crying. Everything came out with his tears. He was a horrible crier; everyone had always said so. Misaki wanted to get all the hurt out the way at once, which meant he to do something he wasn't looking forward to. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, using a frame to keep him steady on his feet. He opened the door, took a deep breath and looked up.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Akihiko finally finished his interrogation at the police station, instead of waiting for Dean he headed straight back to the hospital. He didn't want Misaki left on his own, so he headed straight back. When he reached Misaki's room, he wasn't in his bed. Akihiko's eyes widened and checked the bathroom. He found Misaki crying on the floor, his hand bleeding and the mirror smashed. He approached slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder, Misaki moved away, crying harder. Akihiko sat down next to him and wrapped him into a hug. "It's okay Misaki."

"No." Misaki said between cries. "It's not okay, I don't look like myself. That's not okay." Akihiko held him tighter, Misaki leaned into his shoulder and they sat there for a few minutes. Finally, Misaki dried his eyes and Akihiko looked at the wound on his hand. He helped Misaki stand and helped him back into his bed.

"Like this cut on your hand, you'll heal. It will take time but you will heal. I know it's not easy now, but I promise things will get better." Akihiko said as he laid on the bed nest to Misaki. The boy rested his head on Akihiko's chest and closed his eyes, not sleeping just comfortable in the man's company. Akihiko ran his hand trough Misaki's soft hair and also shut his eyes, he fell asleep nearly instantly. He hadn't slept since this all began and he was shattered. Misaki looked up at the sleeping man then leaned into him a little more.

He couldn't get that image out of his head. One of his eyes was black; his nose was broken and crocked; his lip was swollen badly. He could barely recognise himself; his beautiful face was replaced with this ugly mess. What hurt him the most was that his once loving brother had done this to him.

Akihiko had big cold hands, they felt so soothing running through the boys hair. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable in the arms of the author, all he knew is that he did. Misaki thought about asking Akihiko if he could stay his place, just for a while. He had gotten used to the smell of expensive soap and cigarettes, he even enjoyed it a little.

Misaki looked at the authors face, so beautiful. He could envision it quite well. Misaki being woken up with a kiss in the cheek, after shearing a bed with the beautiful faced author. The two canoodling under the sheets. All types of kisses throughout the day. A good morning kiss; a goodbye kiss; a welcome home kiss; a hot sexy kiss.

Misaki stopped himself from thinking anymore, he didn't want to become too aroused. Although it was a nice dream. Hopefully something to look forward to. Misaki let his eyes shut again, peacefully lost in thought.

He didn't notice the man walk in. The man wrapped his hand around Misaki's mouth and pulled him out the bed. Akihiko woke up to the sudden movement and saw Takahiro, holding a gun. Misaki tried to struggle but when he gun pointed to Akihiko's head, he stopped.

"I'm taking my brother home." He said through gritted teeth. Akihiko stood up slowly from the bed. "Don't. Don't take another step."

"Takahiro. Please, think about what you're doing." Akihiko said with great caution

"No!" Takahiro shouted. "He's my brother."

"Takahiro." Akihiko took a slow step. "Please." Then another.

"Stop! One more step and I'll shoot you." His hands shaking now.

"We've been friends for over 10 years. Please don't shoot me." Akihiko took one more step.

The gun fired.

Akihiko fell backwords and an explosion of blood erupted from the back of his head.

"NO!" Misaki screamed himself awake.

Akihiko shot up and tended to the boy. "Misaki." He said loudly to his attention. "It was just a dream." Misaki jumped onto Akihiko's lap when he realised he was still alive. His legs wrapped around his middle and his arms around his neck. He cried heavily into the author's shoulder. "It was just a dream." Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear. "You're going to be just fine." Rubbing his back in small circular rhythms.

"God. It felt so real." Misaki cried.

"It wasn't, you're safe. You're here with me and you're safe." Akihiko continued to rub Misaki's back as the boy continued to cry and shake like a leaf. He clung on tighter to the Authors neck, he never wanted to see anything like that again. Even if it was just a dream.

They sat there for an hour before Misaki decided he was ready to let go. He climbed of the author's lap and sat next to him. "How are you feeling?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki took a slow breath. "Better. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you like that."

The author gave him a look. "Misaki, you never have to apologise for anything. It's understandable, you're bound to have nightmares after what you went through. What happened in the dream?"

"Well, Takahiro came into the room and he had a gun. He got a hold of me and pointed the gun at you. When you tried to stop him, he shot you in the head. That's when I woke up." Misaki explained.

"Wow, that is a bad dream. Now i understand why you jumped on me." Akihiko said. Misaki smiled at him. "Misaki, there's something I've got to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked looking up at the sad man's face.

"I was the one who told Takahiro that you stole his stuff. I already told the police it was me, I just wanted you to hear it from me." Akihiko said, he was worried how Misaki would react.

Misaki just smiled at him. " I know dummy. This isn't your fault. Like Dean said, it was Takahiro's diction to do this. He wasn't drunk; he knew what he was doing. So don't be so worried. You saved my life. If you hadn't had come when you did, i would have died." Misaki looked him in the eyes. "Thank you."

Akihiko smiled as some tears escaped his eyes. Misaki cupped him face and put his forehead against the authors. The author put his hand on the back of Misaki's neck and pulled him into a light kiss. The kiss was light and soft with no real pressure behind it. They both pulled back, there breathing slightly heavy. Misaki sat on the author's lap once again, he wrapped his hands around his neck and went in for another kiss. Akihiko put his hand on the boys lips to stop him.

"Just wait a moment." He whispered as he got up from the bed and went to the door; he locked it, shut all the blinds and switched of the lights. They still had some natural light coming through. It was mid-afternoon.

Akihiko made his way back to the bed and laid down, Misaki lowered to join him. Neither made an attempt to start anything again, now understanding that they where in a hospital, broad daylight.

"When I'm released from hospital." Misaki stated. Just to be sure they where on the same wave length.

Akihiko smiled and nodded. Misaki smiled back. "Turn around." The author said.

Misaki gave him a confused look. "Why?" He asked

"Just do it." Misaki did as he was told and turned away from his tutor. Akihiko spooned the younger man and went back to running his fingers through his hair. Both once again fell asleep.

As Dean tried to open the Hospital door, he found that it was locked. He knocked but no answer. He waited around until a high ranking nurse walked passed him. "Excuse me." He called out. She turned, smiled and walked back.

She smiled at him. He came across a little dumbfounded, owning an escort club one would think he gets smiled at all the time. But that wasn't the truth of it. Her smile was beautiful; and she was giving it to him. "How can I help you, Sir?"

"Um, my friend has locked his door, but it seems he has fallen asleep. Is there any chance you could unlock it for me?" He said a little nervously.

"Of course," She said, that smile showing again, "we don't like the door's to be locked anyway. Just in case of emergency's." She unlocked the door and gave a nod of farewell and walked away. He stood for a moment and watched her walk.

He opened the door slowly, as to not disturb Misaki's sleep. He looked over and saw the author and the boy together. Sleeping in the bed, the tutor spooning his student. Feeling a little awkward he stepped back out of the room and sat in the waiting area, not to disturb the two. He only waited 15 minutes before he decided that he too needed some well deserved sleep and left the hospital to head back to his apartment.

The drive took a little over 30 minutes. This gave Dean time to think, think about what happened, think about what he said to the police. He thought that he could have exaggerated what he knew; just so that Takahiro got what he deserved. But he didn't see anything. Not the signs of abuse, nor the attack. What he told the police was the truth, just a different prospective compared to Misaki's and Usami's. Dean couldn't help but feel guilty, for not noticing the abuse when it started, for not realising that maybe the reason why Misaki didn't want to go home was because of his older brother. He felt horrible for not working it out.

Finally, when Dean got home he threw his bag on the floor and went to his small bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

A few day's had passed since the attack and Misaki was finally beginning to heal. His eye was less swollen and he could begin to move his arm, even through he was advised not to. They had fixed his broken nose, his chest was still saw but the doctors assured him that all his ribs will heal, it would just take time. It time to be released from hospital and Misaki couldn't have been more anxious to get out of there. He was sick of the 4 same wall's and everyone talking in hushes tones. He needed to leave.

The thing he was most excited about was going back to Akihiko's apartment. They had shared quite an internment moment and he was ready to share some more with the author. He hadn't made any more advances since but Misaki was sure once they got back to his apartment he would.

They where both waiting on the discharge room awaiting the doctor's final say so to let Misaki leave. He had given his door key to Dean so he was currently packing up all of Misaki's possessions from his brothers house and he was going to meet them at Akihiko's apartment.

The Doctor finally returned. "Okay Misaki, you're allowed to leave on one condition. You have to have a weekly check up so I can monitor you recovery, and I want you to go to a group meeting a friend of mine run's twice a week. Do you think you can do that?"

Misaki smiled. "If it means I can finally go, of course that's fine with me."

The Doctor laughed a little. "That's great. I just need you to sign these realise forms, then you can go." Misaki signed where he had to and he was finally free.

They walked out of the hospital and for the first time Misaki saw the red sports car. He laughed as they neared thinking; 'Of course he has a car like this.' The man was a millionaire after all. They hopped into the car and Akihiko drove them to his apartment, seeing a very pleased Dean. He had obviously been waiting a while to seem so pleased.

"Finally. What happened did you gat lost or something?" Dean asked

"Did I get lost on my way back to my own apartment? No, I didn't. We had to wait for the doctor to give final consent before we could leave." Akihiko got the feeling that Dean didn't like him very much. It wasn't anything obvious that gave it away, it was just his slight change in behaviour when he spoke to the author, compared to Misaki.

Was it jealousy?

The thought had crossed the authors mind that Dean may love Misaki. However, he didn't get any particular vibe from him. He wasn't in love with Misaki. He loved Misaki. Like the way you'd love a pet, or a child. He had no real concern that Dean was after the boy, just his sense of dislike he had for the author.

The three entered the huge apartment, Dean and Akihiko bringing in Misaki's things as they boy followed them. It was just the way Misaki remembered it. Big, long, red sofa's; cream décor; floor to ceiling window's which let in large doses of sunlight. It was a beautiful apartment. One which Misaki would be more than happy to stay in.

Speaking the truth, it wasn't the apartment that Misaki wanted. He wanted Dean to go home; he wanted time alone with the author; he wanted to be taken into the bliss he was silently promised. He wasn't going to push Dean out though; he didn't want him to feel like he didn't want him around. He had done so much for Misaki and he had no desire to make him feel unwanted, but that was the truth. At this moment in time all Misaki wanted to do was rip off the authors clothes and let himself be devoured by him. With Dean here though that was impossible.


End file.
